bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nathanael1711/Archiv 4
Willkommen ... auf meiner neuen, blitzblanken Diskussionsseite! Links zu den Archiv-Seiten finden sich oben. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:25, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schön Ich find diese "Wiki-Nui Geschichte" auf deiner Seite wirklich cool und sehr interessant, es erinnert mich daran wie ich in dieses Wiki gekommen bin XD. 17:50, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das ist meine "Wiki-Nui Story", die ich seit April im Blog veröffentliche. Schön, dass sie dir gefällt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:53, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) das löst in mir reue gefühle aus, ich würd so gern wieder hier arbeiten, aber es gibt nichts mehr was ich jetzt noch tun könnte. 17:56, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mach Orte von Mata und Metru Nui, da biste beschäftigt XD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:58, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) würd ich gerne machen, aber irgendwie fehlt mir die Lust, ich würde wirklich GERNE wieder hier arbeiten. 18:01, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Metru Nui ist bestimmt nicht so schwer. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 18:02, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ihr kennt mich ja, wenn ich bock hätte wären die seiten schon fertig XD, Metru Nui und so ist ja auch nicht schwer, aber wenn man keinen Bock hat kann man sich dazu auf nicht aufraffen etwas zu schreiben. 18:16, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi-Award Mir war langweilig xD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 22:27, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Na dann tu was dagegen. @Nath: Bist du hier noch aktiv? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:36, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Er ist im Urlaub, hat aber gesagt dass er heute da sein wird. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich war schon gestern zurück^^ [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 08:38, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du hast hier 1498 Edits mehr als ich im ToWFF XD [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:43, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh, das überrascht mich ehrlich gesagt nicht XD Wenn du mal Zeit hast, lies dir mal die "Wiki-Nui Story" auf meiner Seite durch. Die ersten 100 Seiten des Wiki-Nui habe ich praktisch allein erstellt^^ [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 08:45, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Übersichtsseite Ähm Nath, wie wärs wenn wir eine Übersichtsseite für Charaktere anlegen? Immerhin haben wir auch eine Seite namens "Waffen". Ich würde diese Seite sogar machen wollen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 10:56, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gute Idee, ich hab auch oft an sowas gedacht, war aber immer zu faul alle aufzuzählen XD. Und Skorpi, gehts dir schon besser? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Ja, mir gehts um einiges besser. Aber meine Lymphknoten sind noch geschwollen und meine Entzündung am Kinn beinhaltet immernoch Eiter (iiiih XD). Aber es ist nicht so dick wie am Anfang und sprechen kann ich wieder besser. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 11:54, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gerne. Gute Idee. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 18:35, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kyry Was ist jetzt mit meinem Beitrag? link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px (Talk/Blog) ' 13:39, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC)' Mach ich. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 18:35, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Stuff You are the wiki owner. Cool. The BS01 owner never talked to me. Here are some other things you might be interested in. *DunkelHeit *Dunkelheit instruction *Tahtorak *Feuerdrcax Sparky! Thank you! (BS01 is a lot bigger than this wiki, and there are far more people there. I think that's why Swert didn't talk to you.) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:41, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) that doesn't matter. Just to say you have to be quick when the instructions are back public cause I always upload new ones. Sparky Wikiname Könntest du den Link zur Fanfiction Monster Wiki bitte einfach in Fanfiction Monster Wiki ändern. Denn die Hauptseite ist nicht gleich die eigentliche Hauptseite. Ich weiss auch nicht wieso aber bitte tu das. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:52, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ... Meine "Verletzungen" sind verheilt, doch nun habe ich wieder Stress mit der einen Tussi, mit der ich schon immer Stress hatte. Diesesmal wegen ihrer Sis >.< . Ich komm immer total wütend nach hause, weil wir uns jedes mal nur noch beleidigen oder so und sie will sogar ne Schlägerei mit mir (Ok, die werde ich nach einer Minute gewonnen haben) und was weiß ich was noch.. jedenfalls will ich nicht, dass mein Hass aufs Wiki übergeht und werde wohl kurze Zeit inaktiv. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:52, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 'ne gewisse Zeit schaffe ich es schon ohne dich. Aber wenn der Film rauskommt, hätte ich dich aber lieber hier, denn dann kommen wahrscheinlich mehr neue Benutzer. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 13:55, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Serials Ich mach noch die 07er, den Rest kannst du machen. Ich werde die Wartungslisten kürzen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 09:55, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:59, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bin weg ab jetzt offiziell auf Klassenfahrt: Skorpi63 XD. Bis Freitag. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:59, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ICQ Hast du Zeit, dann könnten wir in ICQ darüber reden. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px (Talk/Blog) ' 17:50, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC)' Es tut mir leid, aber meine "Internetzeit" ist so gut wie vorbei; ich habe nur noch wenige Minuten. Morgen bin ich so schnell da, wie ich kann. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk)Wichtig! 17:52, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann morgen erst ab 14:00 Uhr on kommen, wenn überhaupt, bin die letzten Tage immer voll im Stress. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px (Talk/Blog) ' 17:54, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC)' Kein Problem, ich bin erst um 16.00 Uhr zuhause. Wie wärs dann? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:56, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... ich weiß es nicht, ich bin morgen bis um 14:00 Uhr in der Schule, dann komme ich heim und um 14:30 gehe ich vorraussichtlich wieder (Freunde treffen), das kann dann schon bis 22:00 Uhr dauern, aber ich kann dir ja in den Blog schreiben unter welchen "Bedingungen" ich das Angebot eingehe (keine Sorge sind nicht allzuschlimm)-- link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px (Talk/Blog) ' 17:59, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC)' Gern, wie du willst. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 18:00, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Komm mal in ICQ wenns geht XD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:10, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Test http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 12:57, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sehr schön :))))) Es geht. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 12:58, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wegen Tuma Das mit der Ga-Matoranerin war ein Witz ;-) Wenn die Info von Greg stammt, dann werde ich sie nicht anzweifeln. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:21, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du on bist... ...komm in ICQ, ich muss was mit dir bereden... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:14, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was vergangenes. Ich hab neulich die IP-Adressen hier durchgesehen und sah, dass damals jemand seine Beiträge immer signiert hat. Du hast dich darüber gewundert. Ich verschaffe mal Klarheit. Diese IP-Adresse damals: Das war '''Ich. Wieso ich signiere? Ich bin Redakteur bei der Schülerzeitung und daher bin ich es gewohnt, Beiträge zu signieren (nach lesen Beitrag bitte löschen. Skorpi weiss, warum ;-)) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:42, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Infoboxen Ähm, ich glaub da hast du dich im ICQ verlesen. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich Setbilder mit Hintergrund in die Infobox machen würde. Du die Film-Bilder und dann gabsne Abstimmung. Damit sie nicht fehlen, hab ich die Comic-Bilder dazu gemacht. Aber ich habe nie für die Abstimmung Setbilder mit weißem Hintergrund vorgeschlagen. Als du es geschrieben hattest (auf der Abstimmungsseite), hab ich es sogar noch geändert - danach kamen die Stimmen. Das heißt, dass Setbilder mit Hintergrund gewonnen hat. Nur um das zu klären. Setbilder mit weißem Hintergrund stehen weiterhin unter "Reale Welt". http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:45, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte, du hättest als Grund angegeben, dass bei Comics sowie Filmen das ganze Gedusel im Hintergrund stört. Bei solchen Set-Bildern ist es aber genauso; da ist genauso viel Kram im Hintergrund. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 07:08, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Jahresbilder Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Triggy diese Bilder ab einem bestimmten Jahr weitergemacht hat. Ich finde, da er nun die Rechte dran hat, sollten wir eigene nehmen. Um die kümmer ich mich auch sofort. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:38, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Startseite Hab die Navigation verändert, weil sie für manche Bildschirme zu lang wurde. Deshalb siehts nun etwas schlechter aus, aber es gibt (glaube ich) keine technischen Mangel. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:10, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) WICHTIG Ich hab dir ne PN im IDBM-Forum geschickt. Bitte sofort lesen. Wichtigst Kontakt Du hast mich ja vor ungefähr 3 Monaten (XD) gefragt ob wir irgendwo reden können. Falls wir immer noch reden müssen (Was ich bezweifle), dann schich eine E-Mail einfach an diese Adresse: alexander.becker@t-online.de. Ist die meines Vaters, ist jetzt aber auch egal. Ich meld mich jetzt in anderen Seiten an, z.b. in ICQ. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Bitte lies dir mal Skorpis Disku ganz unten durch (Der Abschnitt, "Ernstes Wörtchen"). Ich brauche wegen dieser Sache deine Hilfe, damit die Beziehung zwischen ToWFF und WN nicht ganz kaputt geht. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:19, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wahlen Mach du sie mal - ich kann noch nicht ganz... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:02, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ?What? --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 17:38, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Geburtstag Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hab dran gedacht :D XD. P.S: Benutz bitte doch nicht die E-Mail adresse da oben, ich hab jetzt ne neue: alexanderbecker14@yahoo.de [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Von mir auch ;) Feier schön und so :P. Viele und tolle Geschenke wünsch ich auch :D. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:41, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Auch von Vezon gibts ein: Happy Birthday!!! Und alles Gute! [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 15:01, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Und auch vom fiesen Strakk gibts n fettes Happy Birthday. Wünsch dir viel Spass beim feiern. ;D RC-Strakk 15:30, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir. Das Geschenk findest du auf deiner DIsku im ToWFF [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:26, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Alles Gute natürlich auch von mir. Happy birthday ;)! [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'''Coob - Cho-Matoran]] 17:16, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank an euch alle! --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 19:41, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Sry, Mann! Alles gute nachträglich! Ich kenn mich noch nicht so aus mit den Burtstagen der Benutzer.... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Nathanael'''1711... ;-) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 18:01, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neues Logo Hab ein neues gemacht. Das Alte entsprach nicht meinen grafischen Fähigkeiten und war auch net gut ausgeschnitten - das jetzige ist im "WN-Style" mit Tahu. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:57, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Gut! BTW... der Logo-Tahhu ist auch nicht so hundertprozentig gut ausgeschnitten (ist auch nicht von dir) ... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 23:05, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ist mir schon längeraufgefallen, aber ein neuer Skin wurde immer abgelehnt.... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 11:11, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, Tahu ein bisschen besser auszuschneiden ist wohl keine große Änderung des Skins, eh? --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 11:50, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Weihnachtsfeier im ToWFF Wir veranstalten da am 24. eine Weihnachtsfeier, die von jedem bearbeitet werden kann. Hier findest du die Regeln. Wenn du lust hast, am 24. Mitzufeiern, dann gi mir bescheid uns ich schick dir den Link zur Seite, sobald sie existiert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:09, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Punktesystem Ich bin ab jetzt Admin, deswegen frage ich dich: Soll das Punkte- und Preissystem abgeschafft werden? Ich persönlich habe es vor. Oder sollen wir eine Abstimmung erstellen in der alle User selbst entscheiden sollen (Bin eindtig für zweiteres)? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich stimme dir zu, dass wir es abschaffen sollten. Wenn du eine Abstimmung für nötg hälst, halte sie gerne ab; ich glaub nicht das jemand das System noch will. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 19:28, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) 2010-Sets Skorpi hat mich schon darauf angesprochen, ich sagte ihm dass ich Informationen über 2010, aber keine Bilder veröffentliche. Was meinst du? Sollen wir 2010 Bilder schon veröffenlichen oder noch bis Januar warten? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 19:16, 26. Dezember 2009 Ich hätte nichts dagegen, da ja sowieso in wenigen Tagen Januar 2010 ist. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 23:29, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Ich wollte mal wissen wie man Rollback wird? Weil das eins meiner Ziele ist.SOrry das ich nerve.Kardas97 Dafür gibt's diese Seite. --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 23:53, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerkonto Nath,lesovikk schickte mich zu dir weil ich mich irgendwie nicht anmelden kann.Schau dir mal den Abschnitt Benutzerkonto in lesovikks diskussion an ,wenn du ein genauere Beschreibung des Problems willst. Könntest du mir helfen??? Ich fürchte, leider nicht. Frag am besten bei Wikia nach (Tut mir leid, das du immer nur weitergegeben wirst...). --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 20:47, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nicht schlimm. ich bin seit Gündung von Wiki-nui aktiv und ich bin ohne Konto auch gut klar gekommenXD Was, so lange? OMG, hast du auch vorher schonmal gefragt? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 21:12, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sorry aber meine Eltern wollten es nicht (genau wie beim IDBM) Mein Gott, wir sind hier ein Wiki, das zu einem riesigen Wiki-Verbund, Wikia, gehört. Hier schadet es dir ebensowenig, dich anzumelden, wie bei ... Wikipedia, zum Beispiel. --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 22:06, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) weis ich .jetzt darf ich mich ja anmelden aber es klapt halt nicht Hm. Hast du bei Wikia nachgefragt? --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 21:30, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) bin gerade dabei aber es ist irgendwie unübersichtlich.wie soll ich hier eine frage stellen Frag einen Admin (Im Haupt-Wikia sind das Avatar und MtaÄ), so wie du es hier getan hast. --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 19:17, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) OK ich hab MtaÄ die frage auf seiner diskussion gestellt Gut. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 19:52, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) er fragt mich wie alt ich bin Dann sag ihm das ;-) Er wird dich nicht umbringen. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:34, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Habs ihm gesagt. Ach ja, ich wollte noch sagen das ich gerade alle 6 Stars bei Legoshop.com gekauft habe. MtaÄ sagte mir dass ich mich mit 12 noch zu jung wäre mich bei einem wiki anzumelden(wegen der Rechtslinien oder so).Aber er sagt er hilft mir wenn ich eine weile warte. Das ist verwirrend. Ich konnte mich mit 12 anmelden (wenn ich mich recht erinnere). Dann musst du wohl warten bis du 13 bist, dann müsste es normalerweise gehen. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 20:38, 4. Jan, 2010 (UTC) er fragt wie mein accord lauted . Was ist das? ( ich kenn mich vielleicht gut mit Bionicle aus bin aber in sachen Computer eine echte Niete) Bist du sicher, dass er ACCORD sagte und nicht ACCOUNT? Was ein accord sein soll, weiß ich auch nich, ich glaub irgendein Auto... Naja, ein account ist einfach nur ein Benutzerkonto, was du ja allerdings noch nicht hast. Vielleicht will er wissen, wie es heißen soll, wenn du es denn bekommst? Wenn man sich erst ab 13 anmelden kann, wie haben das dann Skorpi und MataNui123 gemacht? Und woher wissen die, wie alt man ist? [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 14:11, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So Jetzt bin ich unter dem Namen Ackar97 bekannt. MtaÄ hat dass problem gelöst. wie macht man sich diese Tabelle also den kasten auf der linkenseite. Ich meine den , den sorpi und die anderen haben. Sieh hier nach. Und: Bitte lies den Text auf deiner Diskussionsseite und befolge ihn auch! Du musst deine Disku-Beiträge nämlich unterschreiben. --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 16:36, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ok Ackar97 13:57, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Siehe unten. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:27, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auf www. klik nich nicht an .de gegangen und hab eine menge zeit verloren.Wozu hast du diesen link ins forum gestelt?Ackar97 12:39, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Partnerwikis Bitte füge die Fanfiction Monster Wiki wieder bei den Partnerseiten ein. Sie existiert wieder. (Link:de.costummonster.wikia.com) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:54, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) AdM Ich weiß (noch) nicht wie man den AdM auf der Hauptseite aktualisiert, dort ist immer noch Teridax zu sehen. Kannst du das machen, was du über Kiina einfügen musst steht schon im Adm-Archiv. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 12:19, 2. Jan, 2010 (UTC) FFMW-Link Du musst das wenn so schreiben: Fanfiction Monster Wiki [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:33, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sry, ich hatte das "http://" vergessen. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:40, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nicht bemerkt Tut mir Leid. Ich habe das nicht Bemerkt. Aber danke für die Information. Was wusstest du nicht? --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 16:11, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich das, was du auf seine Diskussionsseite geschrieben hast: "da sind viele neue Leerezeilen von dir hinzugefügt worden." -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:42, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ach so^^ Hatte ich vergessen, ist schon ein paar Tage her. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 20:12, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) MoC ist es schlimm wenn ich bilder von meinen mocs auf meine seite stelle? im text auf meiner diskussionsseite steht das ich meine benutzerseite gestallten darf wie ich will. aber wenn ich einen anderen artikel bearbeiten will indem ich bilder hinzufüge sieht man meine bilder ist das schlimm???(sorry das ich alles klein geschrieben ist . Ich war in eile) Ackar97 10:43, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) In den Regeln steht: Es dürfen Bilder und Videos hochgeladen werden, die etwas mit Bionicle zu tun haben (diese dürfen auch in Artikeln genutzt werden) und außerdem private Bilder, an denen man selbst die Rechte besitzt (nur auf Benutzerseiten etc. verwenden), die man aber als privat kennzeichnen muss, ansonsten werden sie gelöscht. Es dürfen also keine Medien hochgeladen werden an denen ihr keine Rechte besitzt und die nichts mit Bionicle zu tun haben, darunter auch Promi-Bilder, Musikvideos oder Fernseh-Mitschnitte etc. Also ist es erlaubt, solange du dazuschreibst, dass es dein Bild ist. Aber ich hätte es nicht so gerne, wenn du hier Tonnen von MoC-Bildern hochlädst, denn dafür gibt es ein eigenes Wiki. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:27, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neh mach ich nicht . Das waren die Einzigen. Gefallen sie dir ?Ackar97 18:57, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich finde sie ganz gut. Aber wie gesagt, dafür ist das Wiki eigentlich nicht da ;-) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 14:11, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, beim nächsten mal frage ich ob ich soetwas machen darf ( das heist nicht, das ich wieder mit den Mocs nerve XD mit denen ist es aus)Ackar97 14:53, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin So, PC-Verbot vorbei! Jetzt kann ich auch ausführlicher antworten (falls das hier noch Relevanz hat, da Lesovikk glücklicherweise ja jetzt doch nich ganz geht): Ich würde den Posten schon gern übernehmen, bin mir zwar nich sicher, ob ich dafür wirklich geeignet bin, ich werd aber auf jeden Fall mein bestes geben! [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'''Vezon23]] (Talk) 13:53, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) AdM aktualisieren Soll ich das machen (würds gern mal versuchen), oder willst du das machen? [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 20:44, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Klar, mach nur! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) Journey's End right|150px So; wie abgesprochen ist hier ein inoffizielles Cover - wie isses geworden? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 22:05, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, sieht sehr gut aus. Wir werden es allerdings nur verwenden, bis es in irgeneinem Land (Polen oder UK) erscheint, dann übernehmen wir das offizielle Cover. --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 12:12, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Erscheinen? Mir wäre bisher unbekannt; dass es überhaupt veröffentlicht wird? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:42, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :AMEET wird es vielleicht veröffentlichen. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 12:50, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Rücktritt Nath, nimm mir bitte die Adminrechte. Ich steige jetzt entgültig aus. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 19:57, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das ist schade. Nun ja, ich wünsche dir noch viel Glück und hoffe, dass du zumindest beim Chronisten noch aktiv bleibst :-) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 18:06, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bionicle fan XD Dieser benutzer schreibt einfach eigene geschichten ins wiki .das darf er nicht . nur weil bald keiner dieses wiki besuchen wird heißt das noch nicht das er es vesauen darf. Oder??? [[Benutzer:Ackar97|''Ackar]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ackar97|97]] 17:19, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Entsperrung Hi. Ich habe den Benutzer:Bionicle fan XD soeben vorzeitig entsperrt, da ich vermute, dass es ein Missverständnis gab. Der Nutzer hat keine unsinnigen Artikel erstellt, sondern versucht, diese zu löschen (siehe Versionsgeschichten der gelöschten Artikel). Nur zur Info. --Avatar 09:02, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gewinnspiel Nathanel1711, ich hätte mir gedacht, Gewinnspiele zu machen und wenn du mir deine Straße, PLZ, Ort und Land sagst, kann ich dir das Geld schicken, was ich bezahle. Allerdings müssen wir uns gemeinsam zuerst überlegen, wen wir verlosen und eine schwierige Frage gehört auch dazu. Gib mir dazu bitte deine E-Mail-Adresse, wenn du einverstanden bist. Nachdem ich ja spenden würde und Sponsor werde, will ich auch eine Gegenleistung: Adminrechte und auf der Hauptseite sollte das Gewinnspiel stehen und bei Partner will ich im Order Sponsoren sein. Dort steht dann Samuel Ja(eigene Seite) oder Shreck100(so heiße ich wenn ich sponsoniere). Naja, wie wäre es? Schönen Tag noch, Samuel Ja 16:12, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nein. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 16:45, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK, Naja ich hab mir echt viel Mühe gegeben und würde trotzdem irgendwelche Gewinnspiele machen! LG, Samuel Ja 18:41, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Dann mach sie woanders. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 19:19, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lol, sorry dass ich da so peinlich war, da war ich ... 11 xD Lol, das war so peinlich, naja, LG auf jeden Fall Ps: dumm und naiv, unnötig Geld zu "Spenden", ihr seid ja total arm ^^ xD McDonalds Bionicle Welche Seite haben sie denn? Warum hast du es gelöscht? McDonalds Bionicle Welche Seite haben sie denn? Warum hast du es gelöscht?85.127.139.32 14:40, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Die Seite war vollkommen unnötig. Es gibt Seiten zu allen darauf stehenden Charakteren, und bei denen könnte auch erwähnt sein, dass es sie mal bei McDonalds gab - oder auch nicht, denn wen interessiert das schon? Das brauchten wir leider nicht, tut mir leid. Bearbeitungen in diesem Wiki sind sowieso überflüssig geworden, da es ein neues Wiki gibt, das besser organisiert ist und wo immer genau nachgeprüft wird, ob alle Informationen stimmen. Diese Seite braucht man nicht mehr, sobald das dieses neue Wiki groß genug ist, also brauchst du dich gar nicht groß zu bemühen :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 14:48, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Chronist-Wiki Hallo, Nathanael1711! Ich finde das Chronist-Wiki jetzt doch besser! Ich würde mich dort gerne anmelden! Das funktioniert aber nicht! Kannst du mir weiterhelfen? LG, Samuel Ja MatoroVisorak 15:58, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, klar kann ich dir helfen. Lies einfach meine letzten beiden Blog-Beiträge und versuch, zu verstehen, was drinsteht (sollte eigentlich nicht schwer sein). Dann weißt du, warum du dich nicht anmelden kannst. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 16:04, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich würde trotzdem gerne ins Team! Warum darf ich nicht? Ich kenne mich super mit Bionicle aus! Ab wann kann man sich da einfach und normal anmdelden? LG, Samuel Ja MatoroVisorak 16:19, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Es geht nicht nur darum, dass du dich auskenst, sondern darum, ob du auch ein guter Autor bist. Deswegen könnte zurzeit zB ich ein neues Autorenmitglied dort werden, aber ich hab einfach keinen Bock mehr auf Wikis. Aber wenn dort genügend Artikel sind kann sich jeder dort anmelden. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!]] 18:27, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das Team besteht aus Nuhrii the Metruan (hier DarthSpiriah), Neramo (hier Skorpi63), Bioniclemaster724, Vezon23 und mir. ob jemand neues aufgenommen wird, entscheiden wir, und dein bisheriges Verhalten (ein Elfjähriger, der mein Wiki übernehmen will, obwohl er Dinge erst nach dem fünften Mal lesen versteht und scheinbar keine Erfahrung mit Wikis hat...) hat uns nicht überzeugt. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 16:31, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, ich hab was weggelöscht von deiner Nachricht, es gab Missverständnisse. Ein Freund hat sich unter meinem Benutzer angemeldet(hab im Dummerweiße mein Passwort gesagt). In normalen Wikis (Das Chronist ist nicht normal) kann man sich anmelden und bearbeiten! Wie z.B. in der Anubispedia, kann man sich z.B. normal anmelden! Dann schalte die Cookies frei! LG, Samuel Ja MatoroVisorak 18:06, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe die Neuregistrierung von Mitgliedern ABSICHTLICH deaktiviert, aus einem ganz einfachen Grund - damit solche Leute wie die, die in den deutschen Wikia-Wikis alle Seiten verunstalten, nicht das neue Wiki verschandeln. Und bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe, das permanent zu verhindern, bleibt das auch so. :) Und der Chronist ist tatsächlich nicht normal - aber das hat er sich von Anfang an auf die Fahne geschrieben: nicht normal, sondern besser als normal zu sein, und ich hoffe, dass wir das auch weiterhin schaffen, denn es ist natürlich ein harter Anspruch. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:13, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zur Info, ich bin Bima XD. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir glauben kann, dass du dich super mit BIONICLE auskennst, vor allem, da fast alle Storyquellen englisch sind und als elfjähriger hat man eben nicht genug englischkenntnisse um alles zu verstehen und es richtig niederzuschreiben. Du hast gesagt, dass dein Lieblingscharakter Onepu ist, wenn du dich mit der Story gut auskennst, hättest du merken müssen, dass die Biographie in diesem Wiki total unvollstänig ist, ungefähr 5 % von Onepus Biographie sind in diesem Wiki erfasst, das hättest du merken und weitergeben bzw. selber verbessern müssen. Das ist auf keinen Fall böse gemeint, ich will dir nur sagen, wieso ich der Meinung bin, dass du noch nicht bereit dafür bist, ein Autor im Chronist-Wiki-Team sein kannst.217.238.59.245 18:49, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich wusste, dass die Story von Onepu nicht vollständig und korrekt ist. In einem englischem Bionicle-Wiki stehen 50 Zeilen!Samuel Ja MatoroVisorak 18:53, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kann es sein, dass FFMW und Sagen und Legenden WIki unter Bionicle-Websites angeführt sind? das ist irgendwie nicht ganz korrekt [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 14:37, 13. Apr. 2010(UTC) auch wenn ich hier theoretisch nix zu sagen hab, pass mal auf, so kleine schwule tucken spammen grad das wiki voll link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 20:58, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) |} |} |} |}